


Alchemy

by blazing_blossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fourth Shinobi War, Naruhina as Beauty and the Beast, Nejiten as Mulan, SaIno as Sleepy Beauty, Sasusaku as Cinderella, Shikatema as Aladdin, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazing_blossom/pseuds/blazing_blossom
Summary: Hinata runs away at the premise of an arranged marriage and finds an abandoned castle...where a boy lives fighting an internal battle to regain his humanity.While Sasuke travels to find his long lost childhood friend; he encounters a girl, whom in spite of life's hardships, still has a kind heart. Could she melt the ice surrounding his heart and will the past cloud his future?When Danzo takes over most of the kingdoms, Orochimaru, one of his allies curses the Yamanaka princess to a life without love...Sai, Danzo's chosen heir finds himself on the wrong side of a battle between good and evil. Can he be convinced to switch sides?With a war about to begin, Tenten joins the royal guard in an attempt to regain her family's honour. The only thing that stands in her way is her gender. When she catches the eye of the prince who selects her as his student her secret becomes increasingly harder to keep.Shikamaru Nara finds himself serving as a bodyguard to the Wind Princess after his own kingdom was destroyed. He finds himself in a troublesome situation when he falls for her despite their differing statuses.Alternatively: Naruto Fairystory au:Five couples, Five fairytales, one story...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 12





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my Wattpad readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+Wattpad+readers).



> IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO NOTE:
> 
> •TIMELINE  
> FOR THIS STORY THE CANONICAL TIMELINE HAS HAD TO BE CHANGED PLEASE NOTE THE CHANGES THOUGH THEY WILL BE STATED IN THE STORY… 
> 
> \-->AGES:  
> A.)Rookie Nine + Gaara - 18  
> B) Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro - 19  
> C) Temari -20 
> 
> \-->WARS:  
> •1st ninja war- 100 years ago [N.A]  
> •2nd ninja war- 6 years ago [A=12, B=13, C=14] *the purge  
> •3rd ninja war- 3 years ago [A=15, B=16, C=17]  
> •4th ninja war- now [A=18, B=19, C=20] 
> 
> •MAP:  
> For this story I needed to divide some of the normal countries in the Narutoverse into smaller countries to be ruled by various clans. 
> 
> SINCE I CAN'T POST PICTURES HERE AS EASILY AS ON WATTPAD, I made a pintrest board to make things easier. So you can find the maps, castles and the covers here https://pin.it/2LvV16I

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

**Alchemy**

_noun Literary/figurative meaning_

1 : a process so effective it must be magic/ magical  
2: an inexpainable or mysterious transmuting.

**[A/N: The title should be interpreted figuratively not literally. ]**

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

Five tale as old as time itself  
shall merge into something new and untold  
Five journeys will start and only one will end

A war will be waged and   
An unlikely hero shall save them all   
The lives of ten shall decide the fate of the world

Caged man obsessed with destiny   
wield meet a maiden with the beating heart of a warrior  
And they shall rewrite the stars…

The prince of revenge and selfish desire  
Shall be uncrowned by   
A spirit of kindness

A maiden of pure heart shall be the   
salvation of a beast ravaged by hatred   
And a man will be born from the ashes…

A man showered in darkness will be unshackled  
By a princess of light  
Cursed by the darkness

A prince of nothing but shadow shall unwittingly   
Steal the raging heart  
Of the princess of zephyrs 

Hence forth our story begins as   
All the players in an unfinished game  
are born anew…

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑


	2. PART 1 INCEPTION | 1,1) Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Tenten and Neji's journeys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the ful story is available on Wattpad under the same title and pen name. I'll try and repost a chapter or two here every day...I would have done all at once if the reformatting wasn't so time consuming..

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️

**_ Tenten: _ **

I paced around frantically in my family's training dojo. A myriad of kunai lay on the floor. It was the first time in half a decade that I had failed to hit a target.

I had a 100% accuracy in marksmanship but I knew that the reason I had failed to hit a target was not because I was out of practise. I had made sure to polish my skills by training daily afterall.

In secret of course though. If the King knew that a female was practising any type of jutsu my head would find itself detached from my body. All because the "99th law".

I knew that my skills hadn't somehow degraded overnight either. It was solely due to the fact that my mind was elsewhere...

Not on my impending future as a "wife" nor on any of the things a supercilious 17-year-old girl "should" be thinking of.

The very axis of my world currently revolved around a letter. A single piece of paper that would save and damn my family's fate forever.

Save or damn. It all depended on how you looked at it. On who was reading it.

I reached into the back-pocket and fished out the letter. I opened it again being careful not to break the rubber seal... As I reread its contents, to ensure I hadn't interrupted it incorrectly, I couldn't help but scowl. It was from King Hiashi─the 4th King of the Land of Sun─who was also an old friend of my father.

I know what you must be wondering how was a man from a backwater village like this once friends with the King of this country?

Simple...it was why we had such a large land in said village. My father, Jin Kunai was once the captain of King Hyūga's royal army and close friend of the King. He was gifted a large territory for being a hero of the 2nd Great Shinobi War.

He was a renowned figure in our country's history until a great shame befell our family. Which lead to our name being permanently dishonoured by the King.

We don't talked about it to this day even though it was my twin brother, Tenji Kunai, son of Jin and Tenshi Kunai. When I was a young girl and the 99th law had just been passed, my father had secretly continued my shinobi training much to my mother's dismay.

"My grandmother Shiina Mitsachi, who condemn me if her great-granddaughter didn't at least know the basics of kunoichi training. In order to properly defend herself," he always said.

Shiina was a great kunoichi and a skilled general in the King's army, so "great" that she had died defending the kingdom. So my father had continued training my brother and I the secret ninjutsu of our family.

The _transportation technique: Weapons summoning_ and the remote control of weapons through chakra was our specialty.

Even though I, not Tenji, was born with a knack for weapons he, not me ,would inherit the family's fortune and inherit my father's title as a general in the army solely due to gender. I had no quells with this I wasn't after inherited titles. My goal was much greater than that...

It was my dream to prove that women could do anything men could through my own strength. I wanted to earn honour for women not through who my father was but through who I was.

But Tenji was never cut out for being a shinobi, not only was he born with low chakra reserves but with a distain for violence and weapons. My twin in all but personality. He was my better half. The quietness to my rambunctious behaviour. Once again to my mother's dismay I was wild, carefree and grossly determined and to her that seemed detrimental to me finding a suitable husband one day. I walked out of the dojo and into the garden.

I stared at my reflection in the koi pond as I sat on the bench the cherry blossom tree Tenji had planted as a child. Tenji was always incredibly smart, idealistic and philosophical. Always talking about peace and how "true understanding" wouldn't come through violence...

So it wasn't a surprise that he refused to participate in the 3rd Great Ninja War which ended 3 years ago. But alas he was forced to go due the the 98nd law of King Hiashi Hyūga: "All males over age 16 and older shall be conscripted into the Land of Sun Shinobi Forces immediately after a declaration of war."

All of King's ridiculous 100 laws were proclaimed by him at the end of the 2nd war in ascending order of importance from law 1 to law 100.

I was to remain at home safe and coddled due to the 99th law of King Hiashi Hyūga: "No female is to practise jutsu of any kind, take part in any training or enlist in any Shinobi force in the Land of Sun. It is an act punishable by death. All women are to answer hence forth to their husbands, fathers or brothers."

Fortunately Tenji was sent to a war camp to train in the "art of war" before going into to battle. Unfortunately, his battalion was selected to go into the battle after only a few months to gain "experience". He killed himself the night before they were to leave as a protest against the war. The great shame of our family. They saw it as cowardice I saw it as bravery to be willing to stand up for one's dream in spite of the world bring against it.

The letter in my hands was a summons for my father or one of his descendants to be redrafted into the King's army exchange for us to repossess our honour and lands. But my father was 51 going on 52 and he had developed a serious heart condition after the death of Tenji.

Any fighting would surely kill him, but there was no choice in the matter the king sent no requests only orders. I stared at the brown-haired girl with chocolate eyes that was reflected in the surface of the water.

She looked soft and dainty with the flowers her mother had bedecked her hair with that morning and the long kimono she wore. I almost didn't recognise her...me.

How is my reflection someone I don't know anymore?

My father had no other sons and no nephews or grandchildren to go in his place either. I knew what I had to do. There was only me, I thought... I glanced at the sundial to my left. I had half an hour before my parents returned from the market. Time to get moving then. . . 

I glanced at myself in the mirror as I bore Tenji's old armour. At least now, my reflection showed at little more of who I was inside...

I grabbed my pack of supplies and the letter I had forged granting me my father's permission to go in his place. I grabbed my father's legendary blade and roughly cut my waist-length hair until it reached just past my shoulders. I then tied it into two buns on top of my head. My great-grandmother's hairstyle. Hopefully the shorter tied up hair would conceal me better.

I glanced at time, ten minutes left, I placed the note I had written on top of the pile my cut-hair before running out of the house and mounting my father's horse, Katana as I rode off into the direction of the capital.

I laughed as the wind hit my face knowing how furious Mother would be when she found my cut-off locks.

But I couldn't bring myself to care as I was a few steps closer to achieving my dream. I wouldn't become some docile lamb but a fierce warrior who would regain her family's honour...

* * *

_**Neji:** _

"You need to put more effort into your attacks, and work on your blindside, but you're improving..." I said.

"Y-yes," she said.

"But most importantly you need to improve on your confidence. Believe in your abilities and stop stuttering. You know how much Hiashi-sama despises it," I added.

"Yes Neji-niisan, If I may can I try out a new jutsu I've been working on?" Hinata, my cousin, the princess to the Land of Sun asked.

"Oh so you've completed it then?" I asked causing her to nod, "Let's get on with it then we don't have much more time before dinner."

I took in a deep stance and got ready for her impending attack.

"GENTLE STEP: TWIN LION FISTS," she said as chakra built up in her fists taking the form of a lion.

Impressive, but will it retain its form? "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: KAITEN" I said shielding myself as the attack neared me.

Suddenly I stopped spinning the attack had absorbed my chakra but before it could do more damage the chakra dispersed into the air, cracking the walls and shaking the ceiling a little bit. "It's still not ready then," she pouted slightly.

"It's good though..." Heavy footsteps thundered down the stairs.

Damn... But Hinata needed no warning, she shot through the catacombs and headed into the secret passages back into her room.

"Neij-sama... We've been looking for you everywhere.

"Then we heard a noise and thought t-"

I cut the servant off, "Why have you come looking for me?"

"King Hiashi-sama requests from presence in the council room in 10 minutes. There's an important meeting."

I nodded and headed up to my room to wash up, it seemed I needed to find a new training area now that they knew about this place. I had illegally been training my cousin Hinata-sama for 2 years now. It was important that she know how defend herself despite her father's rulings.

Her father the King and my uncle had order that woman not be allowed to train or fight. Defiance was punishable by death.

Why had he implemented the 99th law and disbanded an army of some of the world's strongest kunoichi? No one knows. Some say it's because he's a misogynist. But I don't think so. Why the King became so law obsessed? No one knew He once banished his friend, a general in his army because his family broke the 98th and 100th law. I could quite remember the story but I knew that the whole thing had been blown up to enormous proportions and the family hadn't actually directly broken the 100th law if they had they'd been dead not banished to the countryside and fined.

Some theorize that it was due to the fact that his heart hardened during the last war. But I think it was because of the "Purge"... I entered the council room to find many Hyūga elders gathered around an oak wood table carved immaculately with an engraving of the sun in the centre.

The King sat at the end of the table and at his left a chair had been left open for me. "I do not appreciate tardiness Neji!" he boomed and all the elders nodded in agreement.

"My apologies, King Hiashi-sama," I said bowing at the waist, "I had just received your summons, and was busy training. So I cou-" He dismissed me with a wave of the hand like a child.

"I know this meeting was sudden however I have important news regarding the impending war!" the king said. Impending war? Many shot up out of their seats and gawked at the King.

"Danzo Shimura, his Dark Empire as well as the devils known as the Akatsuki was declared war on us... If we play this right we may have the opportunity to gain additional land and resources," he announced.

Every word he said added proof to my theory that the Purge had driven him to all this. Leave to him to find advantages to war. See the Purge was the tragedy that had occurred the night after the 2nd Great Ninja War had started.

It refers to the assassination the many monarchs of the Allied Forces by a group of S-rank rogue criminal mercenaries known as the Akatsuki who work for Danzo Shimura, a man who desires to control the world.

On the night of the Purge the Land of Light was attacked and successfully invaded; it's monarchs killed. While it's Princess Ino Yamanaka remains missing presumably dead.

The Land of Earth too was invaded but its King and his granddaughter successfully escaped. The Lands of Moon, Paws and Lightning weren't attacked at all while the Land of Water's leader was discreetly killed.

The Land of Whirlpools was attacked and it's King and Queen Minato and Kushina died protecting their country. The heir to the throne of Whirlpools, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had also gone missing after the incident and he was presumed dead nevertheless they hold on to the foolish hope of his unlikely return from the dead it seems.

Thus a distant relative, Tsunade Senju has assumed control of the country until her great-grand nephew's return.

Lastly in the Land of Fire the ruling clan, the Uchiha clan and its King and Queen were murdered. Luckily their two children had escaped. However the elder brother had turned traitor to the throne and had joined the Akatsuki after the incident. Kakashi Hatake, the royal advisor has stepped in as the Regent King, until the younger prince, Sasuke comes of age.

Hiashi cleared his throat loudly snapping me out of my daze. "Also the Land of Moon's King, Toneri Otsutsuki has been murdered and his lands have been invaded. So the negotiations between the Land of Sun and Moon for a possible engagement between their King and my eldest daughter is now off the table.

"Luckily the Allied Shinobi Forces has supported our bid to claim the country after the war as we of the Hyūga clan are the last claimed, descendants of Hamura Otsutsuki," he boomed.

Cheers erupted throughout the room. Leave it to Hiashi-sama to be audacious enough to even request such a thing from the Allied Shinobi Forces so soon after the country has been invaded.

Toneri's grave hasn't even turned cold yet. Then again who would dare to admonish King Hiashi-sama? Then again good riddance, at least there was no chance of Hinata getting married to that lunatic.

Toneri was the entire reason I had been training her in the first place. He was infamous for his abusive behaviour towards his servants and subjects and to top it off he had a weird obsession with Hinata hence the marriage negotiations.

"Lastly I have been in conversation with Queen Tsume Inuzuka of the land of paws and we have agreed on an engagement between her heir and my eldest daughter. It seems her son has taken a liking to Hinata," Hiashi continued.

My heart stopped as the room erupted into cheers once again. Leave to Hiashi to continue to try to sell his own daughter off to gain land, money, resources or whatever else he had bartered her off for. I wouldn't put it past him to sell off 15-year-old Hanabi either.

If there were any princesses to marry I probably would be engaged too... currently there was only one princess left anyway, Princess Temari of the Land of Wind. Luckily for me her brother, the King, didn't believe in arranged marriages. Hiashi had tried and failed to entice him. . . .

The meeting was adjourned and I rushed off to Hinata's room knowing that she had listened to the meeting through a secret tunnel like when we were children. I found Hanabi pounding on her door and I had tried to speak to Hinata to no avail. Her muffled sobs were heard through the door. 

"Neji?" Hanabi said trying to gain my attention. We had never been close. Hanabi had always been bratty and snobbish throughout our childhood and was her father's favourite.

But I saw the hollowness in her face and the insight behinds those cunning eyes and had wondered if she knew more than she was letting on...

"I have a request, train me too," She said and I knew that it might not be a request but an order.

"Why?"

"Because when that happens to me I want to have the right to say no and fight may way out of it. There's only so much I can learn by myself and by spying on your lessons with Hina..." she said as she flashed a smile and walked off.

That night Hiashi informed me that I was to leave for a war camp used to train general's sons and pick a student to train. But I was to be back for the wedding in 3 weeks. I got to work on packing supplies and getting ready to leave. Hiashi-sama's ridiculous request.

At least with me being gone I wouldn't have to look into Hinata's tearful face and Hanabi's begrudging eyes knowing that there was nothing that I could do...

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️ 


	3. 1,2) Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has an ominous dream—a premonition of sorts—and awakes determined to carry out her plan. Meanwhile Neji's guilt eats at him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of front typesetting used in this fic:
> 
> Dreams (underlined)  
> Flashbacks (italics, underlined, bold)  
> Jutsu names...(Underlined bold)  
> Kurama/Nine tails telepathy (Italic, bold)  
> [AUTHOR'S NOTE A/N:] (caps, bold, italics, [ ])

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️

**_ Hinata: _ **

With my face pressed against the pillow it was hard to breathe but it was the only way to muffle my screams and sobs. To cry was to show weakness. Hyūga’s did not cry.

I was only 18; far too young to be sold off...because this is exactly what it was selling me off. Father never cared much for me away. Hanabi was always his favourite.

In fact it wouldn't be a long shot to say that he despised me. It was because I looked like my mother.

I reminded him of her that was why he had hated me all these years. I had endured for so long. I had endured it all only for him to—

No. I corrected myself, I should have known that this was coming. I should have considered that he would sell me off. That I would I only prove “useful” to him in this way.

Yet a part of me, a naive and foolish part of me had actually believed that I would get to fall in love. That I would marry the man of my dreams. Not Kiba...

There was nothing wrong with Kiba, he was nice and all but he was my friend and nothing more.

I don't know when I had dozed off and drifted off into the world of dreams. I only remember waking up in another world.  
.  
.  
.

[Dream]

I frantically rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm my body as I walked up the forest path up the cliff that lead to shelter. I marched on, my shoes becoming damp in the snow. 

Yes snow. I wasn't sure how it was snowing in the middle of summer let alone the fact that it never snowed in the Land of Sun which was why I wasn't accustomed to the nail-biting cold.

Even the snowflakes shivered as they danced on the ice-kissed breeze before dropping to the sodden earth. 

An enormous shadow loomed over me and as I looked up I spotted what looked like an abandoned manor house in the sea of white frost. I stumbled up the path desperate for shelter before my toes succumbed to the icy kiss of death. 

With trembling fingers I unlatched the rusted gates to enter the grounds of what to my surprise wasn't a manor at all but a castle; albeit one in disrepair. 

Before scrambling up the rest of the path I stopped to admire what was left of the immaculate engravings that had once graced these gates. 

A strangely familiar symbol was etched onto not only the gates but onto the walls encompassing the perimeter as well.

I trudged down the path that had meandered through the frosted gardens of the castle. Only something seemed wrong. I knew what it was the second after the sweet scent of roses wafted into my nostrils. Roses blooming in the middle of a blizzard?

That was unheard of. Each were crimson in colour, the colour of a sunrise. But there was no time to admire this peculiar abnormality as the icy hands of death were about to devour me. I stumbled up the remaining steps and fumbled with the handle of the door.

The barely noticeable metallic scent of blood hit me as I realized that I had pricked my finger on splinter of wood. 

A drop of my blood splattered on the threshold, bright vermilion in the midst of a sea of snow. I stepped over the threshold trembling slightly at the old saying that once one steps over the threshold they risk never leaving. I stepped inside it was either go in or die in this unearthly cold. 

I cursed myself for thinking such obscene thoughts of course I'd leave. This was just an abandoned building in disrepair not some haunted castle.

Gosh I had such vivid imagination.

The door creaked shut behind me as “Hello! Anyone here...” I called just in case. No one, good then....

I may my way across the wooden floorboards and lit a fire at the hearth. Instantly the air turned toasty. It was scorching in here compared to outside.

It was as if the temperature in the room went up by twenty degrees.

My head shot around as I beheld a shadow with my peripheral vision. Instantly my byakugan was activated and my palms were upraised.

There was nothing there but the hairs on my neck stood on end. It was as of something had been watching me.

Just to be sure I decided to patrol the castle, just to be sure. The once-immaculate furniture was covered in layers of dust as thick as the snow outside. Strangely enough air was rich with the pungent smell of the roses outside despite the dust and snow. 

Something was watching me I was sure of it now. Even though a blizzard had descended upon the forest outside something burned within these walls, something sinister and dark. 

It because hard to breathe in its smothering presence. It was as is its hatred and wicked desire that become corporeal within every fibre of the place. Every cell in my body silently screamed for me to leave and a force compelled me to stay.

A force compelled me to walk up the winding staircase that lead to the tallest tower.

Nothing but a door separated me from the tower now. If one could even call the carcass of wood a door. It too was etched with that swirl-like symbol I had seen outside.

A myriad of scars and gashes had left massive splinters and cracks in the wood. It was as if a beast had run its claws along the surface of the door, repeatedly.

With trembling fingers I latched my fingers around the rusted, bronze doorknob.

I'm bigger than my fear. Breathe. I'm stronger than this.

Before I could turn the knob, I felt its eternal breath brush against my neck.

The thing lurking behind me slid a hand over my waist, along my abdomen, pulling me back against its chest with a lover’s gentleness.

Panic surged, so strong that I thrusted my elbow back and up—-hitting what felt like flesh and bone. It hissed, and tightened its grip. 

Bringing its mouth towards the shell of my ear but before it could whisper anything to me...

I shot of bed drenched in sweat. I was just a nightmare. Purely fictional...

I panted heavily as I checked the time. I had been asleep longer than I had banked on. Hanabi had promised to keep the guards occupied for 20 minutes I had 15 left.

I threw on my ninja gear that had hidden under a loose floorboard along with some weapons and money.

My gear consisted of a light lavender, sleeveless kimono style blouse with vertical lines tied with a dark purple obi around me waist. Along with a dark navy shorts paired with thigh-high stockings and black shinobi boots.

I grabbed my backup and a long old worn cloak.  
.  
.  
.

I all I had to do is navigate my way through the catacombs and soon I would be free...

* * *

  
**_ Neji: _ **

  
As I rode out of the castle gates I couldn't help but turn my head around and look for Hinata’s bedroom window for last time.

She had locked herself in her room for these past few days. I hadn't even been able to say goodbye.

Maybe I should feel bad for not trying to change Hiashi- _sama_ ’s mind but I knew it would be futile to change destiny, because things don't just happen on their own.

Well, at least that's what I believe. I believe everything happens according to the divine law of destiny. All one can do is to anticipate the future and prepare for it.

Hinata knew this was coming. I knew this was coming, heck even Hanabi knew what fate had in store for her. That's why I had prepared her as best I could.

One shouldn't go around attempting to change destiny for the wheel of fate may just crush us all.

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️


	4. 1,3) Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten and Neji meet

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️

_**Tenten:** _

A day into my journey I had encountered a group of nomadic merchants who had informed me that I had been going in the wrong direction.

But I was finally here. It hadn't been what I had expected to be honest.

The reek of unwashed bodies, horses and the smell of rotting fish guts were amongst the most pungent in the mélange of scents that plagued the small port town which the camp was built alongside.

No one had even bothered to acknowledge my existence here, it seems that no one had an sliver of friendship within them. Well then again, I suppose that was for the best. The less interaction I had with others the less chance of one of them discovering my secret. I had being under the alias, Tenchi Kunai, the nephew of Shao Kunai.

To be honest many of the men here irritated me. In fact this whole country irritated me. This was supposed to be a camp to prepare captains' and generals' sons for battle and to prepare them for becoming, well, generals. In the Land of Sun everything was heredity. Titles were passed down for generations.

So even though most of these snivelling brats couldn't have hold a blade properly let alone use it to fight; they would become generals in the Kings' army. Most of these boys had remained safe and coddled at home during the last war and their skills had suffered because of it.

Every time my blade had hit home I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that I, a woman was more capable with a blade then most of these idiots would ever be.

So why couldn't the King see that?

After week and a half I had fallen into the rudimentary rhythm of the camp. Wake, train, eat, train eat, sleep and repeat. Finding time for other tasks in between. But just when I had finally settled in something had changed.

The camp was in a frenzy. When had inquired as to what the fuss was all about. Someone had replied that the latest rumours had stated that the prince was supposedly on his way to pick one of us to train. So now everyone was training harder than ever before.

A prince...the prince coming here, I snorted, yes if the prince was coming here then I was a magical, cursed princess who had then I a frog.  
Plenty of mundane rumours had circulated before I don't see how this one was any different.

Please; a snivelling, precious Hyūga prince training ninjutsu in the ruddy war camp. Not a chance.  
.  
.  
.

A day later news came that a contest was to be held for the rumours were true and we were to fight it out in 3 contests to make dear princie's life a little easier, when he gets here.

I don't even know why I bothered to enter, I most certainly didn't want to spend any time with a stuck-up Hyūga let alone the nephew of the man who had sent my brother off to his death.

But I wanted to win.

Maybe it was because I wanted to further my agenda of eradicating the 99th law.

Or just maybe it had something to do with proving that I was the best warrior here.

To prove those idiots wrong who discreetly insulted me every day. Upon seeing my skill in marksmanship and learning of my heritage.

Otonashi Kai, the favourite in camp and the son who the man who had replaced my father as the Main General in the King's army had begun to belittle me. I had ignored him until now.

Today was the day I kicked his spoiled ass.

There were three parts to the competition (namely: marksmanship and weaponry theory, survival training and full-on combat) and I was determined to win them all.

I swore it on my family's honour.

* * *

_**Neij:** _

After 3 long and tiresome days of traveling I had finally reached the war camp, well, if you could even call it that. It can't be called a war camp if no one was preparing for war.

As I arrived near the first few tents a group of trainees sat lounging in the sun playing cards.

"Just what on Earth is going on here? Why aren't any of you training?" I asked.

One bulky boy with a bruise just under his eye answered me without even looking up from the game, "What's the point of training Prince Hyūga-sama's student has already been decided. We all lost..." he replied solemnly.

"What do you mean decided already?" My patience was running thin I was sick and tired of people, of fate making decisions for me.

"Hey just who do you think you are strolling in here and-" the boy stopped short when saw my face...my eyes.

Luckily one of the Hyūga generals ran out from one of the tents...

"Otonashi Kai, how dare you speak to the Prince in that manner!" he hissed.

The boy muttered a seemingly endless stream of apologies as we walked away.

Prince Neji-sama we're so honoured to have you," Kõ Hyūga.

"Never mind the formalities, just what is going on here?" I asked. I still wasn't used to titles to be honest. They unsettled me in a way Hiashi never could.

"Yes Sir, um, we hosted a competition to decide your student 5 days ago.

Upon King Hiashi-sama's orders. To make things simpler for you when you arrived. They were tested in marksmanship, combat and survival skills. Shall I take you to the victor?" he asked and I nodded.  
Convenient I guess...

A man with a small frame and brown hair stood in front of several targets. Panting as his shuriken effortlessly hit the target.  
Weirdly enough his hair was tied into two twin buns on top of his head.  
This scrawny brat but up the large, bruised one I had seen earlier? Impossible...

I must to said so aloud as Kõ whispered, "We don't know how he did it."  
As cleared the distance and Kõ called the boy over.

"Tenchi this is Prince Neji-sama." He said.

"Hmm..." I studied the boy before deciding, "I want to test him."

"Sir I assure you that isn't necessary," Ko stated.

Tenchi smirked and I knew what he was thinking. I didn't blame him. A great many people thought that I was just some coddled little prince.

Everyone in the Hyūga clan knew better. I wasn't just another Prince. I was originally a branch clan member whose skill raised my into the main clan and elected me as heir after the 99th law was passed.

I got into a fighting stance, and Kõ wisely moved out of the way.  
I glanced at Tenchi and I knew what his chocolate brown eyes were saying because mine shone with the same message...

Bring it...

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️


	5. 1,4) Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author-chan tries and fails to write a fight scene...
> 
> Alternatively Neji vs Tenten

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️

_**Tenten:** _

Although the balmy breeze carried the reek of rotting fish throughout the camp I smirked with satisfaction. This was going to be easy.

Besides I had to win this match if only because everyone had gathered around to watch and I had no intention of being the latest victim to derision by the camp boys.

Not after I had come so far to gain their respect. I had to work ten times harder than anyone else because all they saw when they looked at me was a short, lanky boy who kept to himself. In other words an easy target, despite my skill. 

Compared to the other heavily muscled boys in the camp I was like a thin reed to be kicked around. Know they knew better. I couldn’t let it go back to the way it was just to spare the prince's pride.  
I was going to win.

He stood in a fighting stance, ready, waiting. Waiting for me to make the first move.

I closed the distance between us before anyone could blink lashing out for his left side. His unprotected side. I should have known better. He had my wrist almost pulling me into a firm hold.

''BYAKUGAN'' he said activating the legendary dojutsu of the Hyūga clan.

As we met in clashes of fists and steel every one of his moves were deliberate and astute.

No breathe was wasted.

He had the air of an old warrior and must have been proficiently trained since birth.

That must be the way of the Hyūga clan. It must be why it they had rose to power so many years ago and why they continued to run over the Land of Sun.

I had made a grave mistake. I had judged a book by its cover. Neji Hyūga was not some snivelling prince but a ninja, an extremely skilled one who just as I was not prepared to lose this match.

I had no choice. I summoned a fighting pole. It was time to switch to bukujutsu.

He launched himself directly at me, going straight for the centre of the staff, hoping to break it.

I whirled away as he struck nothing but air, however as if anticipating the attack he blocked before a could strike the staff into his spine. I staggered as he attacked again closing two of my chakra points with his byakugan. I recovered quickly striking again, this time the force of his own answering blow sent the staff straight into his face. He didn’t so much as stumble as he frowned.

A trace of anger on his once aloof yet handsome face.

I swiftly struck again sweeping his feet out from under him. Taking advantage of the fat that I had hurt him a second ago. I didn’t have the time to act soft-hearted or altruistic. I had to be firm and pragmatic.

A trace of blood trickled from his nose but he wiped it away as I struck again as he launched himself upright.

He anticipated this and blocked another one of my chakra points. 

He drove closer the more I moved back, striking with a renewed intensity. He wasn't playing around anymore, because until now this had all been a game to him. He attacked aggressively searching for any weaknesses to exploit as he seized the advantage.

He's better than me… the knowledge tasted like a rot in my mouth as if I had bitten into a fruit to find it foul inside. The difference in our training was visible. I had been trained to defend myself while he had been trained to kill.

He didn't just have one mode of attack that I cold single out or predict. Every twist and strike was precise and deadly. I was fighting a losing battle.

The tide had turned and I was being swept out to sea.

But I would not lie down and let him win. If I was to go down. I would go down fighting. For myself. For my family. For Tenji.

Fighting close range would be a fatal decision so naturally I put as much distance between us as possible.

I didn’t want to use this but I had no choice but to use my hidden trump card. The secret ninjutsu of my family.

I jumped into the air as gracefully as a cat and spun around as my twin scrolls danced acrobatically with me.

**''TWIN RISING DRAGONS JUTSU''**

At command hundreds of kunai and shuriken rained down in my deadly dance of metal. But instead of the mellifluous sound of them hitting their target they were each repelled by a spinning vortex of chakra surrounding the prince.

**''EIGHT TRIGRAMS: ROTATING HEAVEN [KAITEN]''**

Seems like I wasn’t the only one holding back. I landed on the ground as I launched what was to be my last attack since my chakra levels were near depleted. I had wasted alot of chakra by underestimating him.

' **'MANIPULATED TOOLS: HEAVILYCHAINED DIASTER'' **I launched paper bombed tagged kunai at him.

** ''EIGHT TRIGRAMS AIR PALM'' **

He deflected them with a concentrated burst of wind. As I fell to my knees exhausted. But I willed myself to stand as he held a kunai to my throat calling the match.

I waited or the crowd to burst into a cacophony of laughter at my loss but they were deadly silent.

Then they started to cheer. To cheer at the fact that I had given it my all and put on a show despite the fact that none of them had expected me to last 3 minutes against him I had stubbornly lasted for 45.

Then they cleared out leaving me alone with the prince.

"Very well, I shall train you. Starting 4am tomorrow'' was all he said as he turned around to leave.

I was baffled, ''But I lost.''

''If you had won what would I have to teach you?" he questioned turning around to glance at me.

''Why...'' I choked out.

''Because you stood up even though you knew you were defeated. I think you have potential to be a great shinobi, and I'm never wrong."

''Thank You for the opportunity Prince Hyūga-sama"

''Call me Neji,'' was all he said as he stalked off, taking the last rays of the sun with him as the valley plunged into dusk.

* * *

**Neji:**

I was becoming sick of the odours of fish and sweat that hung around the camp, and I had only been here for a day so that was really saying something.

The retched smell was only made worse by the stifling humidity that existed in the Land of Sun, a country characterised and named for its endless summer conditions.

Come to think of I had only seen it snow once in here, long ago in one of my happiest childhood memories before everything happened. On most days the heat was comforting, it was one of the best feelings in the world to bask in the heat which gently wrapped around your skin like a mother's embrace.

However on a day like today ─in a place like this the summer heat was like a slow cooker bringing everything to a boil.

The summer sun usually promised a million happy adjectives only poured stench into your nostrils. I hated the sticky, sweaty smell that clung to the air in this camp.

Spreading almost as quickly as the heat were rumours of my new student caused by the ennui of laziness. These rumours swiftly made their way to my ears via trainees who wanted to replace Tenchi by discrediting him.

''He's a nobody from a deceased clan,'' one said.

''He's a weird guy who acts all soft and dainty all the time. He always disinterestedly runs off when we start talking about females. He must swing the other way. We should kick him out of this camp because of it'' another said.

''He's a shameless bully,'' and the list just went on.

I had no doubt that every single one of the myriad of rumours surrounding Tenchi were fake and spread by the jealously of brats used to getting what they wanted.

Then a bit of truth was whispered into my ear by one of the Hyūga generals running the camp begging me to reconsider.  
''Tenchi Kunai is from a dishonoured family. You know how the King banished their family because of the─''

I cut him off, ''The boy was sent here to make amends and restore his family's honour. Correct… then how will he get to prove himself if never afforded the opportunity.''

He nodded and stalked off. Clearly despite the competition that was held they had already decided on a student for me. Blatant favouritism was at play here and when someone other than their favourite won. When the camp exile won, they were furious.

I was sick of people trying to control me. I had momentarily escaped from King Hiashi-sama's pageantry only to be imprisoned in this circus where I was expected to dance around like a puppet controlled by strings held by the King's generals. 

I don’t know why I had defended the boy. Maybe it was because of the fact that I understood his plight or maybe just because I wanted to pick something for myself, for once. 

It was around midday when my training with Tenchi was interrupted and an envelope was placed into my hands by a servant. I didn’t even need to look at the seal to know who it was from.

Probably filled with admonitions and threats about my choice. Nothing escaped the ears of the king. I was half tempted to scrunch it up into my pocket and read it later had the servant not stated that he had travelled for a week straight to deliver this message.

Then surely the letter couldn't be about what I had thought.  
What else could be so important. What could be so important and highly confidential that had sent a branch clan member to deliver it personally and not a messenger dove.

As I pried it open an ominous feeling surged in my gut although he started This letter as ironically as he always did something wasn't right something felt off…

Dear Sweet Nephew…

I have written this letter to urgently inform you that your cousin, Hinata has unexplainably disappeared. It is unknown at this present moment if she has been kidnapped once again or if she has run off. Although evidence points to the fact that she ran off as there were no signs of forced entry, and a few of her things were missing.

I trust that you had nothing to do with this although both you and Hanabi have yet to proclaim your innocence.

To get to the point dear Neji I entrust you to find Hinata and escort her back to the safety of her father. I will not launch an open search for her as no one is to know about her defection and rebellion as my alliance may be compromised if word gets out. I don’t want the Allied Shinobi Forces sticking their noses into our business either. So you are my only hope. I toss around in bed fearing for my beloved daughter's safety. I have no clue as to why she would do such a thing. If this proves to be true her goal would be to cross the border into another country to evade capture.

I give you three weeks to accomplish this task. Enlist who you want but confidentiality is of the utmost importance so trust sparingly.

Remember that her wedding to the Inuzuka heir is in four weeks, she needs to be back before then. As early as possible so that I may deal with her accordingly.

I trust that you remember our talk seven years ago and every month since then. I trust that you remember my conversations with your cousins as well. Remember it well Neji, you know how I feel about dereliction.  
Should you fail to accomplish this task within the given time frame you and Hanabi are to appear before me to be judged accordingly in Hinata's place to atone for her selfishness. 

His royal highness:  
Hiashi Hyūga-sama

I was shocked I had known that her behaviour had been melancholic as of late. But this was uncharacteristic of Hinata. Hanabi must of helped her, she couldn’t have accomplished such a thing on her own.

Despite the balmy breeze I shivered, I knew how to decrypt Hiashi-sama's saccharine turns of phrases. This letter like every other was filled to the brim with redundancy, reprimands and admonitions.

His egoism and ignorance has truly outdone itself this time. "I have no clue as to why she would do such a thing."

I very much doubt the fact that he lost any sleep over the disappearance of his "beloved" Hinata when he insulted and belittled her every opportunity he got.

"I trust that you remember our talk five years ago" he had said as if it had been a delightful chat. As if I could ever forget.

As much as it hurt me to do this I had no choice. I knew what he would do to me ─to Hanabi.

While what done was done when it came to me Hanabi was still safe, still unburdened by it.

Tenchi stood observing me trying his utmost best to look patient but he shuffled his feet from side to side, sifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I've been sent on an important quest for his majesty. I'm to take my leave urgently," I said.

"May I accompany you?" he dared to ask and for his courage I relented. He did say I was to enlist help as I saw fit.

"Pack only the basics and not a whisper of this to anyone. This is highly confidential," I said as I stalked off to gather supplies and mount the horses.  
.  
.  
.  
.

There was only two places she could possibly escape to, I thought. The Land of Moon to the east of us and the land of light to the south-west of us were both invaded by the Dark Forces. She'd be stupid to risk going there, and Hinata was not an idiot. Going south to the Land of Paws would be a mistake too. She could only head north to the Land of Fire or the Land of Whirlpools. 

Which one? That was the question…

They were both a part of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

One was ruled by the regent Kakashi Hatake and the Uchiha prince. The other was ruled by Queen Tsunade Senju after the tragedy of the Purge.

We set off racing to into the sprawling hills of the Land of Sun. I was desperate to gain as much ground as possible before dusk because even I knew that once the sun set no candle could replace it. 

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️

**Author's Note:**

> I transferred this story over from my Wattpad account so if you like it please show your support over on that app as well....


End file.
